Chamado do Coração
by Mimi-chaann
Summary: Um momento só de Sora. A dor de perder um amor e a determinação de alguém que confia em seu coração. Minha primeira One-Shot. Espero que gostem.


**Ficha Técnica: **

**Título: **Chamado do Coração

**Autor: **Mimi-chan

**Classificação: **K+

**Personagens: **Takenouchi Sora.

**Gênero: **Drama/Tragédia (acho eu).

**Enredo: **Um momento só de Sora. A dor de perder um amor e a determinação de alguém que confia em seu coração.

**Nota do Autor: **Escrevi isso há alguns meses. One-shot melosinha, basiquinha, ruinzinha e clichê. Sou péssima em escrever dramas, aviso logo. Dei uma grande editada e Voilá!

**Nota do Autor²:** Apesar da música no meio, isso não é uma songfic. A música em questão é _Yume Miru Tame Ni_. Ela faz parte da OST de _**Saishū Heiki Kanojo**_ (Saikano) quis fazer uma referência ao anime, que gosto bastante. Gente! Não sei se a tradução está certa, tah? Procurei no Mestre Google.. então..

*****  
>"Onde será que ele está?" – pensou ela ao amassar os lençóis da cama. Ao seu lado, um pequeno pássaro cor-de-rosa dormia em uma cadeira. Deveria ter passado a noite cuidando dela. Observou com pesar a expressão de cansaço do Digimon. Virou-se para um lado e para o outro. Remexia-se na cama sem parar. Em sua mente, só pensava naquele dia. A batalha. O sacrifício. A explosão. A morte. O desespero. Tentava entender o porquê daquelas palavras, daquela atitude.<p>

Olhou para o sofá no quarto. Suas roupas estavam lá. Também o digivice. Tinha consciência que aquele minúsculo aparelho podia-lhe transformar em um ser poderoso. Sabia, pois, já tinha sentido tal poder. Contudo, este não lhe tinha ajudado quando mais precisou. Levou as mãos até a face e chorou por um tempo. Adormeceu assim que o sol começou a brilhar. Sonhou com a batalha:

_Corria demasiado. O vestido com estampa florida estava sujo e esfarrapado. Em seus braços carregava sua parceira Digimon desmaiada. Olhava sempre para trás tentando enxergar alguém. Só via a escuridão e isso fez com que um sentimento de terror tomasse conta do seu ser._

_Adentrou em um vale sem árvores. Estava perdida e cercada por uma relva selvagem. Vagou por instantes. Lágrimas misturavam-se com o suor. Tropeçou e caiu. O cansaço começava a emanar de seus músculos e ossos. Permaneceu estática por algum tempo. Os pés, esfolados da corrida, sangravam vagarosamente._

_A terra tremeu. Algo ou alguém se aproximava. Arregalou seus olhos de fogo. Sabia quem era. Aquele monstro que a perseguia estava próximo. Rapidamente ergueu o corpo trêmulo e tornou a fugir desesperada. Não conseguiu. Ele a tinha alcançado._

_O grande Digimon urrou como um urso. Não foi um urro qualquer: aquela onda sonora assustadora transmitia satisfação, contentamento. Finalmente tinha achado sua presa. Sorriu enquanto chegava perto da garota. Esta tropeçou e foi levada ao chão novamente. Agitou o pequeno corpo da sua parceira Digimon. Nada. Nem seu digivice, preso a roupa, reagia._

_Tentou levantar-se. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Sempre que tentava pôr-se de pé, caia. Começou a chorar mais intensamente. O Digimon maligno se aproximava cada vez mais. Era o fim? Respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e pensou em todas as pessoas que amava. Seus lábios formaram um sorriso. Estava pronta para morrer._

_**- GARURU CANNON! **___

_Um rastro de luz cortou os céus. Acertou o olho esquerdo do monstro. Este se sacudiu e gritou de tanta dor. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Analisou confusa a angústia do seu perseguidor._

_**- GARURU CANNON! GARURU CANNON! **__– mais dois disparos. Aqueles raios luminosos chamaram sua atenção. Voltou o rosto para o alto. Aliviou-se._

_- Sora? – duas vozes masculinas procuravam-lhe. Finalmente o resgate tinha chegado._

_Um dos rapazes ajoelhou-se a abraçou com toda a força do seu amor. Ela correspondeu igualmente. Por um momento nem percebera o outro que se manteve em pé. Quando o avistou sentiu-se feliz. Encararam-se por alguns segundos. No entanto, ela percebera os olhos molhados e o sorriso melancólico do amigo. Mas, ele desviara o olhar quando o enorme cavaleiro foi lançado contra as árvores._

_O Digimon maligno estava tomado de cólera. Os ferimentos que possuía eram graves: sem um olho e com um profundo corte que impediu seu braço esquerdo de movimentar-se. O cavaleiro levantou-se. Ativou a __**Grey Sword**__ e voltou a atacar. Todavia, o inimigo era persistente e o contra-atacava com toda a sua fúria._

_O rapaz que a abraçava não parecia prestar atenção na batalha. Estava concentrado em não deixar seu amor escapar-lhe novamente. Ela ainda observava o outro a sua frente com uma postura corajosa. Este que correu para perto da luta. Parecia disposto a batalhar contra o perverso Digimon sozinho. Surgiu um aperto no coração._

_**- Deadly Claw! **___

_- OMEGAMON! – ele gritou._

_Ela vagarosamente interrompeu o afago que recebia. Omegamon perdera? O ataque criara uma enorme nuvem de poeira. Em seguida, uma onda de energia sombria e quente tomara conta do lugar. O inimigo levantou voo. Ficou girando em torno do vale. Parecia estar preparando o ataque final._

_Omegamon não estava mais lá. Agora, o Digimon voltara a ser MetalGarurumon e WarGreymon. Estavam muito feridos e não poderiam aguentar outro golpe. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos voltou para perto dos amigos._

_- Vamos fugir! – falou determinado – Nossos digimons estão feridos e cansados. Vamos fugir e nos esconder em algum lugar!_

_Os outros assentiram. Sabiam que se ficassem ali seriam mortos. O rapaz ajoelhado partiu em direção do MetalGarurumon. Ela segurou seu Digimon nos braços. Levantou-se e aproximou-se do amigo. Este fitava-a gentilmente._

_- Taichi..._

_- Sora... Fiquei com medo de te perder._

_- Obrigada por vim me resgatar! – disse com as bochechas do rosto coradas. Mas, Taichi se mantinha sério._

_- Não precisa agradecer! Eu nunca poderia deixar que alguma coisa acontecesse com alguém que amo muito. – afirmou sorrindo._

_Ela não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que sentir. Tentou pronunciar alguma coisa, mas, o moreno não permitiu. Ele colocou a mão no ombro da garota e voltou a falar:_

_- Yamato está voltando. É hora de fugir._

_- T-Tai.._

_- Vamos! Não se preocupe! Estou feliz que você esteja bem. – Finalizou._

_Taichi levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Sora e a acariciou. Ela fechou os olhos e apenas tentou absorver o sentimento que as mãos dele transmitiam. Ele tentou arrumar-lhe os cabelos ruivos. Beijou-lhe a testa e a encarou como se fosse a última vez._

_- Vamos sair logo daqui! – gritou Yamato ao perceber que outro ataque estava vindo._

_Sora olhava fixo para o amigo. Yamato veio ao seu encontro e a puxou para as costas de MetalGarurumon. Taichi parecia não querer sair do lugar._

_- Você vai ficar parado aí? – protestou o loiro._

_- Hey! Não se preocupe! Sora e Piyomon precisam de primeiros socorros! Estou logo atrás de você!_

_- Certo!_

_MetalGarurumon correu e voou. Wargreymon se aproximou de Taichi, que subiu em suas costas. Não saíram do lugar. Ela preocupou-se. Avisou para o namorado. Este estranhou o comportamento do amigo. O que estava a acontecer?_

_**- Ray of Death!**_

_**- Gaia Force! **___

_O casal arregalou os olhos. Era o ataque final. Uma onda de luz e calor foi lançada. Taichi e WarGreymon seguiram em direção ao vermelho da morte. Os ataques se encontraram. Houve uma grande explosão. Gritos de pavor ecoaram por todo Digital Word._

*****  
>Sora acordou com um rangido. Alguém abriu a porta. Era Yamato. Tinha um estado abatido, de quem esteve triste por muito tempo. Conversou com o Piyomon, que se retirou do aposento em seguida. Ele deitou-se ao lado da moça, abraçando-a. Sussurrou palavras que ela não prestou atenção.<p>

No andar abaixo, havia barulhos sendo produzidos. Eram risadas, gritos, vozes de pessoas que tentavam seguir em frente. Por que não conseguia fazer o mesmo? – indagava-se ela. Alguém ligou o rádio:

_**Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni**__  
>(Pelo bem dos seus sonhos)<br>__**Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo**__  
>(Eu te protegerei durante a noite)<br>__**Kimi ga aisuru mono ni**__  
>(Um dia eu certamente irei rir para você)<br>__**Itsuka kitto boku waratte yukou**__  
>(Porque você ama isso)<em>

_**Soba ni iru dareka wo Shinjiru nara**__  
>(Só de ficar perto de alguém, e acreditar nela)<br>__**Hito wa kokoro dake de Ikiteru yukeru**__  
>(Você viverá dentro do coração dessa pessoa)<em>

_**Ashita ni mayotte toki wa**__  
>(O amanhã vai se perder no tempo)<br>__**Yozore no chiizu wo hirai de**__  
>(O mapa da noite se perde)<br>__**Kawaita umi no mukou de**__  
>(Conectado ao outro lado o mar seco)<br>__**Gin tsunaga umi wo ha koubo yo**__  
>(A lua prateada sobe e desce)<em>

_**Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni**__  
>(Pelo bem dos seus sonhos)<br>__**Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo**__  
>(Eu te protegerei durante a noite)<br>__**Kimi no kanashimi dake ga**__  
>(A sua tristeza é a única coisa neste mundo)<br>__**Kono sekai de boku no mune mo nurasu**__  
>(Que pode machucar meu coração)<em>

_**Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni**__  
>(Pelo bem dos seus sonhos)<br>__**Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo**__  
>(Eu te protegerei durante a noite)<br>__**Kimi ga aisuru mono ni**__  
>(Um dia eu certamente irei rir para você)<br>__**Itsuka kitto boku waratte yukou**__  
>(Porque você ama isso)<em>

Conhecia aquela música. Era uma das suas preferidas. Sempre a achou "fofinha" – _Era a música que ele vivia cantando_ – pensou. O loiro continuava a pronunciar frases e frases. Perguntava quanto tempo mais ia demorar para que ela se recuperasse. Mas, esta continuou não se importando com as palavras dele. Concentrou-se apenas na melodia.

Por sua vontade ficaria ali para sempre escutando a música e lembrando-se de bons momentos. Entretanto, alguma coisa ainda a incomodava. Não aceitara as palavras de Takeru e Jou, quando estes relataram que nenhum corpo fora encontrado no local da batalha. A conversa de que o fogo e a intensidade do calor poderia ter desintegrado Taichi não lhe convencia, assim como a irmã deste.

Perpetuou na cama por mais duas semanas. Já faziam quase três meses. E foi durante mais uma noite em claro que tudo mudou. Seu digivice luzia. Sim, o digivice que ela odiava. Odiava-o por não ter liberado seu poder na hora da luta. Levantou-se lentamente, tirando as cobertas de si. A luz avermelhada emanada era intensa, tanto, que iluminara o quarto por completo. Caminhou até o sofá. Ela segurou o pequeno aparelho. Apertou-o contra os seios. Sentiu amor. Um amor que jamais sentira antes. Seu brasão reagiu ao estimulo.

- Sora! – gritou o digimon.

- Piyomon... está brilhando! – disse emocionada enquanto o brilho ia enfraquecendo, até que sumiu de repente.

Os momentos seguintes são os outros membros da casa invadirem o quarto atordoados. Yamato parecia ter corrido meio mundo, de tão ofegante que estava. Abraçou a garota com cuidado e alívio.

*****  
>Sora sabia de uma coisa: se o digivice e o brasão tinham reagido daquela forma, era porque Taichi estava vivo. Esse fato deu-lhe forças para sair da cama. Todos acreditavam que ela estava voltando ao normal. Comia bem, ria com os outros e ainda treinava com perseverança. Koushirou era o único que estranhava tal atitude. Como poderia ela sair de uma depressão tão depressa? Porém, seu semblante convincentemente feliz e os outros sérios problemas do Digital World, o fez deixar de lado.<p>

Um mês se passou. Sora despediu-se de todos os amigos e foi deitar-se. Esperou. Esperou até que o último escolhido fosse para a cama. Vestiu-se devagar. Escolhera um vestido amarelo – Taichi sempre dizia que ela ficava linda nele – e envolveu o pescoço com uma echarpe alaranjada. Colocou o digivice dentro de uma bolsa marron, na qual levava água, comida e remédios. Tinha decidido: ia encontrá-lo.

- Piyomon. Vamos!

- Tem certeza Sora?

- Tenho! Sei que ele está vivo. E eu vou achá-lo, custe o que custar!

Elas saíram pela porta dos fundos, evitando Daisuke e Ken que estavam adormecidos no sofá. Correram o mais longe possível da casa: não queriam que os outros descobrissem seu plano. Após trinta minutos de caminhada, chegaram a um penhasco.

**- Piyomon Shinka! – Birdramon!**

A escolhida do amor segurou bem firme nas garras de Birdramon, enquanto esta levantava voo pelo céu estrelado. Não olharam para trás. Ali perto, Hikari assistia ambas partindo em silêncio.


End file.
